Strawberries and Cream
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: You know, the problem with being Harry’s best friend is that you have to watch each girl he dates come and then breaks his heart. You’re just the homework marker, the best friend... HHr, you know you wanna read!
1. Matchmaking Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Okay, this is a random idea that popped into my head… and it wouldn't go away until I wrote something down. Anyway, I do hope you like it and sorry to Andrew because I didn't give it to him to edit… (cute grin) sorry sweetie but I wanted to get it out there immediately… if you find any mistakes email me or tell me on msn.

* * *

**Strawberries and Cream**

Chapter One: Matchmaking Part One

You know, the problem with being Harry's best friend is that you have to watch each girl he dates come and then breaks his heart. You're just the homework marker, the best friend. The person he comes to, to ask advice about girls; I swear Ron and Harry are two of the thickest boys I've ever met. They are so oblivious to girls feelings (although I must say that Harry has been getting better) it's not funny.

Anyway, back to Harry.

Probably the worst thing about being his best friend would be that I have a crush on him. Jeez, I sound like one of his crazy stalkers who think they're his best friend. I can't believe how stupid I've been. I promised myself this wouldn't happen. I made a vow to myself that I would never fall for either of my two best friends. So much for that.

I've fallen for Harry-bloody-Potter. Fantastic.

* * *

"Hey Mione," Harry said, reaching around behind himself to poke her waist.

She flinched and said, "Don't do that Harry! You know how ticklish I am!"

He grinned and said, "Sorry."

They were sitting on the floor in their private common room, back to back, their Charms homework on their knees.

"What did you want?" she asked, finishing off a sentence with a flourish.

"Are you finished?"

She could hear the pout in his voice and smiled as she began her concluding paragraph, "Almost. You?"

The pout was still in his voice as he said, "No."

"Alright. I'll just finish this off and I'll help you," she said, still smiling as she began the last sentence.

"Thankyou Hermione," Harry said, now with a grin in his voice.

Hermione shook her head and smiled to herself; it didn't matter that he didn't know that she loved him. All that mattered was that she was with him and she made him happy, whether or not it had anything to do with helping him with his homework.

"Okay Harry," she said, sitting up and turning around to face him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't understand," he said, pouting again as he shoved the parchment from his knees.

"Come on Harry," Hermione said in a soothing voice. "It's alright. You understood it in class."

"Yeah, but now I don't," he said, looking so miserable that Hermione just wanted to plant her lips on his and never let him go.

She closed her eyes and said to herself, _'Don't think like that Hermione. You'll do something stupid.'_

"Mione," Harry whined.

She laughed softly at the look on his face and said, "Give me a look at what you've written."

He passed her the scroll of parchment and she quickly skimmed through it.

"Not bad," she remarked thoughtfully, chewing slightly at her bottom lip and frowning. "Not bad at all Harry. Why are you so worried?" she asked, looking up at him.

He smiled and said, "I wasn't sure if it was right."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Harry, this is completely and utterly right. You don't need me to proof read it."

He grinned and said, "So, it's alright?"

"Yes," she said, rolling her eyes at him. "Why were you sulking?"

"Because I wasn't sure if it was right," he repeated.

"Alright," Hermione said, not believing him at all. "Well, since we've finished our homework we should go to bed."

"Yes, we should," Harry said the grin still in place on his face. "Or we could go down to the kitchens to get something to eat."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Do you just think with your stomach?"

Harry chuckled and said, "No, you're thinking of Ron."

She laughed and said, "Alright, sorry. But Harry, it's ten thirty. It's too late to go and get some food now."

"No its not," Harry said, still grinning stupidly at her. "We're Head Boy and Girl. We can just say we're making our rounds if we run into Filch."

"Oh fine," Hermione said, relenting and rolling her eyes at him.

"Come on Mione," he said, standing up and grabbing her hand and pulling her up with him.

She ignored the tingle she felt at the touch of his hand and said, "Look, we should have the invisibility cloak anyway Harry. Just in case."

"Alright. I'll go and get it," Harry said, letting go of her hand and running over to his room and searching it for the cloak.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the couch, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes. _'Gah, I hate lying to him,' _she thought to herself. _'I HATE it. Stupid feelings. I should be able to bury them,'_ she thought furiously. _'But I can't,' _she thought, almost beginning to cry.

"Back!" Harry said happily, bounding over to her with the cloak over his arm.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at him and smiled.

"You alright Mione?" he asked, immediately worried something was wrong with her – she looked as though she was about to cry.

"I'm fine," she said, standing up. "Come on. The sooner we get there, the sooner you have your food and the sooner we get back here."

"You sure?" he asked, still with that worried look on his face.

She almost melted into a big puddle of goo when she saw that expression on his face. He looked so concerned about her. _'Oh god, I really should stop thinking like that,'_ she thought to herself. "I'm sure," she said, regaining her composure. "Let's go Harry."

"Alright."

Harry pulled Hermione close and she almost let a gasp escape her lips as she felt his hard chest up against herself. He draped the cloak around them both and they exited their common room and began to make their way down to the kitchen.

They walked in silence, Harry's arm tight around Hermione's shoulders (something which she was _very _happy about), until Harry accidentally tripped over one of the feet of a suit of armour, in turn making the armour fall to the ground with a loud crash.

The crash reverberated throughout the castle and Harry and Hermione were very sure that Filch was already halfway on his way to them.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked.

Harry clamped a hand over her mouth and he flattened his body over hers against the wall as he heard Filch coming around the corner. Hermione made an indignant sound behind his hand but he looked at her and shook his head very slightly. She nodded and he removed his hand.

'_Oh shit, he's pressed up against me. Oh my god he feels good … gah! Stop it!'_

"Ah, my sweet, it seems that Peeves has been making a nuisance of himself again. PEEVES!" Filch roared as he found the collapsed suit of armour. "YOU'RE DEAD PEEVES!"

When they were sure Filch had disappeared off down another corridor they set off again. "Considering he's not even alive, I'm not sure how Filch will kill him," Harry muttered to Hermione, grinning at her.

"You, Mr Potter, are an ass," she said, scowling at him.

Harry chuckled as he could almost sense Hermione itching to cross her arms. He slid one of his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Come on," he whispered, "I bet Dobby has some of the strawberries and cream lollies you love so much."

She couldn't help but grin when he turned away.

They quickly made their way down to the kitchens and Hermione reached up and tickled the pear that marked the entrance to the kitchens when they reached it. It giggled and twitched for a second and then formed a door handle. She turned it and they walked through the doorway and into the kitchen.

"Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said cheerfully, coming forward and hugging Harry's legs.

"Hi Dobby," Harry said patting the elf's head awkwardly; no matter how many times the little elf did this Harry would never get used to it.

"And Harry Potter's Miss!" Dobby exclaimed, switching from Harry's legs to Hermione's legs.

"Um, Dobby, Hermione's not mine," Harry said, blushing slightly and running his fingers through his hair uncertainly. Hermione smiled; she loved this side of Harry. Bashful and adorable.

"Of course Harry Potter's Miss is Harry Potter's! Dobby has heard that Harry Potter and his Miss have gotten together at last!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry before saying, "Uh, Dobby, Harry and I have never been 'together'."

"Who'd you hear that from?" Harry asked suspiciously.

The elf stepped back looking very guilty.

"Who told you Dobby?" Hermione asked in a kinder tone of voice.

"Why, Professor Dumbledore sir!" Dobby said, not meeting their eyes, his fingers going to twist at the shrunken maroon jumper Ron had given him two years before.

"Why did he tell you that?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Well, if Dobby must tell, Professor Dumbledore said that the time was near for Harry Potter sir and his Miss to be getting together and Professor Snape told him it wasn't ever going to happen. So, Professor Dumbledore said they'd have a bet."

"They're betting on us?"

Dobby nodded and said, "The teachers bet on who is going to end up with who. Professor Snape has been losing lately – he thought that Harry Potter's Wheezy would end up with …"

"No, don't tell us," Harry said shuddering. "I don't want some mental image of Ron doing some random Slytherin girl."

Hermione smiled and looked down at Dobby. "Well, Dobby, could we get some food?"

The elf's face lit up and he grinned broadly. "What can Dobby get for sir and miss?"

"Could we get some of those strawberries and cream lollies you gave us last time? They were so good," Hermione said, licking her lips.

For some strange and odd reason, at the moment when Hermione began licking her lips right up until her pink tongue went back into her mouth, time had almost stopped for Harry. Her tongue darted out of her mouth to run slowly, oh so very slowly, across her bottom lip before moving up to lick her upper lip. Oh god, they looked inviting. They glistened slightly in the candlelight and Harry suddenly had the urge to throw himself upon them and start kissing them madly.

'_Whoa, where the hell did that come from?'_ he wondered, shaking his head slightly.

"Harry, you okay?" Hermione asked, frowning at him slightly.

He smiled and said "I'm fine."

"What else do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms and smirking at him.

'_Sexy smirk,'_ was his immediate reaction to this and upon thinking it he mentally slapped himself as he closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. _'No more stupid thinking about Hermione that way,' _he said to his mind. _'Oh God, I am crazy. I'm speaking to my mind,' _he thought, stupidly.

"Harry!" Hermione said slowly, waving a hand in front of his face. "You okay?"

He blinked and shook his head slightly again before saying, "Sorry, I'm alright."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, "Maybe we should go back now."

"No! No, it's all good Hermione," he said quickly. When she continued to look disbelieving he pouted and used his puppy dog eyes.

"No! Do not use the puppy dog eyes!" Hermione said loudly, immediately looking away and crossing her arms again.

"Aww come on Mione," Harry said, still pouting at her as he stepped forward and put his hands on her elbows.

"I hate it when you do that," she said, scowling and pouting as well.

He grinned and said, "That's why I do it."

"What else does Harry Potter and Miss want?" Dobby asked, looking up at the two teenagers with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Um, could we get a couple of meat pies Dobby?" Harry asked, looking down at the elf.

"Of course! Anything else?"

"No, we're fine now," Hermione said firmly.

"Okay. Dobby will be right back," he said, before running off.

Hermione looked away from Harry and said, "So, the teachers betting about us getting together, eh?"

Harry laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair uncertainly again. "Yeah. Pretty ridiculous."

"Yeah … ridiculous," Hermione said softly, staring into the kitchen fire.

"Dobby has your food!" Dobby said cheerfully, carrying a tray over to them.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said, taking it from him.

"We'll go now," Hermione said, very close to tears.

"Um … could Dobby speak to Miss?" the elf asked uncertainly.

Hermione nodded and said, "Harry just wait for me outside."

Harry nodded and left the kitchens.

"Miss?" Dobby asked, stepping forward and looking up at Hermione.

She looked down at him and felt the tears escape her eyes. "I'm so stupid," she whispered, wiping them away.

"Miss is not stupid. Miss could never be stupid," Dobby said kindly. "Miss, if Dobby may, Dobby thinks that Harry Potter feels something more for Miss than Harry Potter is saying."

Hermione gave him a watery smile and said, "Dobby, you don't have to say anything like that to make me feel better."

"No, Miss, Dobby is serious. Dobby is thinking that Professor Dumbledore may win his bet after all," the elf said, smiling and tapping the side of his nose knowingly.

Hermione laughed softly and said, "Thankyou Dobby. But I should be getting back to Harry now."

"Alright Miss. Have a good night."

"You too."

Hermione took one moment to wipe the rest of her tears away before she stepped outside the kitchens.

* * *

"_Well done Dobby," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling as he stepped out of the shadows near the fireplace._

_Dobby grinned happily and said, "Dobby does whatever he can for Professor Dumbledore sir."_

"_I think Professor Snape will owe me my ten galleons within the weekend," Dumbledore said smiling still._

"_Dobby thinks that Professor Dumbledore will have his galleons tomorrow."_

"_I hope so. I don't think the teachers can take anymore of this sexual tension surrounding those two."_

* * *

A/N: heehee u like? Or you hate? Lol. This is only a short little fic which will probably be only three chapters. Goodbye for now and please review!

Alex


	2. Matchmaking Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**A/N: oh, WOW pplz:D heehee 30 reviews in one day? Because you've all been so wonderful I'm going to update now! Aren't you lucky this is finished already! Newayz, here are the responses to your reviews (yeah, I'll do them for this little fic :D)**

**dracos hottie27****: thx!**

**jEnA-gHeRL****: thx sweetie! And yeah, I'll check out ur story after I've updated!**

**FroBoy****: thx heaps mate!**

**VictoriaM2006****: haha thx hunni… and no, this one doesn't have sex in it… lol. I don't think I'm allowed to write that anymore anyway. Eh (shrugs) oh well. Glad u like!**

**XxTimesStopsxX****: lol na there's no mention of Ginny or Draco in this. Its just a little fluffy story written to make people laugh. But thx!**

**Rain-witch-85****: yup, this soon enough 4 ya? Lol**

**call me brit****: haha ok… how rare? Lol thx heaps!**

**PockyEater****: thx… and yeah, there's a lot more! Hope u like!**

**Cami4****: thx! Hope u like!**

**profet****: lol yes… sexual tension is always good lol. Hope u like!**

**nightgodess****: haha don't all of us HHr supporters love pumpkin pie? Lol… and I was wondering if I got Dobby's talking alrite lol. Hope u like!**

**Hermione-Potter-52036****: thx sweetie! Hope u like!**

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police: ha such wonderful fluff:D hope u like!**

**hollyg20****: haha yes I agree with u! ya gotta love Dobby! Hope u like!**

**Oro4****: lol thx… yeah, Dumbledore amuses me lol**

**Rasberry Jo****: haha thx heaps hun!**

**julia dowerty: lol good… as I said above, I wasn't sure if I got Dobby right… but thx heaps!**

**Emma Barrows****: haha ok… well, I've updated and I hope u like:D and I shall take a look at ur story after I've uploaded this chpt!**

**AlboDraconis****: thx heaps hunni:D:D:D heehee. Lol newayz, hope u like!**

**FlairVerona****: ha thx sweetie… but hey, I updated the battle between good and evil like a week ago or something… (pouts) I'm at a block lol… but I'll get thru it! Thx 4 readin!**

**Lizzieangel90****: thx heaps hunni! Hope u like!**

**horsebuddy1888****: thx heaps!**

**ninjanums****: lol dudeyness? Yeah, I so think they'd bet about it, if they were real lol. And snape thought ron was gonna be with… lol let ur mind wander… or shall I say Hermione?**

**gl2004****: haha yes… Snape is an idiot lol. Glad u like! Hope u like this chpt!**

**aglowingstar****: thx sooo much hunni!**

**Celi****: ha gotta love Dobby hun! Hope u like!**

**Goddess of Idun****: lol ok… :D hope u like!**

**DeeCohan****: lol don't worry about Harry… it'll all be good in the end**

**Midnight Nightmare****: ha good! Fluff RULZ:D:D:D lol**

**Heiress of the Sea****: thx heaps! Hope u like this one!**

**A/N: haha thankyou to all of the above. Newayz, I do hope you all like this chapter and please remember to review at the end:D luv ya all!**

* * *

**Strawberries and Cream**

Chapter Two: Matchmaking Part Two

As soon as Hermione was in the corridor she saw Harry leaning up against the wall, busy sniffing the meat pies. She smiled and crossed her arms.

"Just exactly _what _are you doing?" she asked, startling him and almost making him drop the pies.

"Hermione! Don't do that!" he said indignantly.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "You didn't answer my question."

"I was just smelling them," he said defiantly. "I haven't eaten anything."

"Alright," Hermione said smiling. "Come on. Let's go back to our rooms."

Harry draped the cloak around them both and they slowly made their way back up to their dorms silently. By the time they had arrived back into their dorms it was a quarter past eleven and Hermione was getting very tired.

"Harry," she said, yawning widely. "I think I'm gonna go to bed," she said, smiling sleepily at him and beginning to make her way towards her room.

"No!" he said quickly, grabbing her hand.

Again, she felt the tingles in her arm as he touched her and she stiffened slightly. "What is it?" she asked, turning around to look at him.

"Well, you know I can't eat all this food on my own," he said with a cheeky grin. "I'll need to have you next to me helping me."

She laughed weakly and said, "No Harry, I'm tired and I should go to bed."

"Well, why don't we take the food into my room and you can sleep there tonight?" Harry asked.

"Uh … in your bed?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah," he said shrugging. "I mean, it's not as if I'll do anything you don't want me to."

'_Oh, I want you to do what you're thinking Harry,'_ Hermione thought, a very vivid image entering her head. She giggled softly and said, "Harry, I'm not worried about that."

"Alright. So, what's the problem then?"

"Well, I guess there is no problem," she said shrugging.

"Okay. So you'll come and eat with me in my bed?" he asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

She laughed again and said, "Oh fine."

He grinned and said, "Okay, go and change into your pyjamas and come into my room."

"Alright," she said, turning her back on him and walking into her room. _'Stupid Hermione. You'll do something, and you know you will.' _"Oh shut up," Hermione muttered, pulling her pyjamas out from under her pillow. "I am _not _going to do _anything _because _I _have control over myself." _'Yeah, yeah. Whatever you think.'_ "Oh shut up! Wait …" Hermione thought for a moment, "why am I arguing with myself?" _'Because you're stupid.' _"I am not! Gah! Stop!" There was no reply to this in her head so she began to change into her pyjamas. "I'm getting as bad as Ron."

She quickly changed into her pyjamas (a pink tank top and matching long pink pants) and left her room to walk into Harry's. As soon as she entered the room she found Harry in long blue pyjama pants with no shirt and sitting on his bed, a pie in his lap and the lollies and the other pie on the bed next to him. He looked up and grinned.

"Come on Mione. The pies are still warm."

She quickly recovered from seeing him half naked and walked over to sit on the bed next to him.

"Here," he said, picking the other pie up and handing it to her. "These look good, eh," he said, grinning and licking his lips.

Hermione laughed and said, "They sure do," while looking at Harry's still wet lips.

They began to eat together, just talking. It was nice, Hermione concluded. Just to be able to sit there with her best friend eating and talking about, well, almost everything.

When they had finished their pies Hermione took the sweets away from Harry, saying, "No, you'll get sick Harry."

He pouted and said, "Alright. Let's go to sleep then."

"You sure you want me in your bed?" she asked, chewing on her bottom lip uncertainly.

He smiled reassuringly and stood up. "Unless you don't want to sleep with me Hermione."

'_He just had to say that,'_ she thought, closing her eyes for a second. She opened them and smiled. "That can be taken in a couple of ways Harry," she said.

He blushed and said, "Well, you know what I mean."

"Alright Harry, I'll sleep in your bed tonight," Hermione said, standing up and pulling the covers back.

Harry grinned and climbed into the bed with her. "Night Mione," he whispered, facing her and patting her hip.

"Night Harry," she whispered back, placing a hand on his and rubbing it softly with her fingers.

He smiled and the last thing Hermione remembered was watching his green eyes slowly close.

* * *

About halfway through the night Hermione jumped as she felt something kick her. She turned around in the bed to see Harry thrashing and moaning something in his sleep.

"No! Not her! Don't!" he moaned, clenching his teeth in his sleep and kicking out. He woke up suddenly and looked around wildly. "Mione," he whispered, seeing Hermione sitting up and watching him with concern written all over her face. He broke down into tears and whispered her name again.

"I know," she whispered back, moving over to hug him tightly. "It's okay Harry," she whispered to his ear.

He sniffled and hugged her tight, pulling her right over so she was straddling his waist. She stiffened and pulled back immediately. "Sorry," he said, looking down at his hands.

Hermione sighed and took his hands in hers. "Don't ever be sorry for this Harry. It was another nightmare, wasn't it?"

He nodded and looked up at her. "They just don't go away, even though he's gone," he whispered, his voice breaking.

"I know," she said, leaning down and hugging him again. "You'll get through it Harry. These dreams will pass with time." She paused and then said, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

He sniffed again and said, "He was torturing you again."

"Oh Harry," she murmured, hugging him tightly. "It was just a dream sweetie," she said soothingly.

He nodded and murmured to her ear, "Thankyou Hermione. Without you I wouldn't survive."

She laughed softly and said, "Of course you would."

"No, I would have failed all my subjects by now and been thrown out of school," he said, smiling now.

She laughed again and said, "You're such an idiot sometimes."

"And that's why you're my friend," he said, pulling back and grinning up at her.

She smiled and said, "Should we go back to sleep then?"

He nodded and she crawled off him. "But," he said, slipping an arm around her waist as she lay down, her back to him, "can I just hug you until I fall asleep?"

She smiled and said, "Sure."

"Thankyou Hermione. For everything," he whispered, kissing her bare shoulder lightly and snuggling up to her from behind.

"Anytime," she murmured back, her hand finding its way down to his and squeezing it.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up to find Harry's arm draped around her waist and one of his legs in between hers. She opened her eyes sleepily and stared around, not knowing where she was. As soon as she realised who was hugging her from behind, her heart skipped a couple of beats.

'_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,' _she thought very quickly, looking under the covers at Harry's arm, tight around her waist.

She felt him shift slightly behind her and heard him sigh. He removed his leg from in between hers but still kept his arm around her waist. She, thinking he was asleep, shifted her body around so she was facing him to see a pair of green eyes looking back at her with amusement.

He smiled and said, "Had a good sleep?"

She smiled back sleepily and said, "Yes. You have a very comfortable bed Harry."

"I know," he said, finally removing his arm from her waist. "Listen, Hermione, thanks for last night …"

Hermione smiled and placed a finger on his lips. "Harry, there's no need to thank me."

"But I like thanking you," he said, grinning at her. "I like letting you know how much I appreciate you."

Hermione was in major danger, once again, of melting into a huge puddle of goo when he said this, but she managed not to blurt her feelings out at the last second. "Well, thanks Harry. But we should get up now. Breakfast will be in about an hour."

"Mione it's the weekend," Harry whined as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "And it's a Hogsmead weekend!" he said excitedly, sitting up and grabbing his glasses.

Hermione laughed softly and said, "Who are you going with this time Harry?"

"Well, I was thinking I could go with you," he said, blushing slightly. "You know, it'll just be us two because Ron will be with Luna all day."

'_HE'S ASKING YOU OUT!'_ her mind screamed at her. She managed to shut that stupid, annoying voice out and said, "Sure Harry. Sounds like fun."

"Great!" he said, grinning broadly at her.

"Alright. Well, I'll go and get changed now," she said, adjusting her tank top and standing up.

"Don't be too long!" he called after her. "I'll wait for you in the common room!"

"Okay Harry," she said, leaving the room and almost skipping over to her room. She closed the door behind her and cast a silencing charm on the room before jumping up and down and squealing with joy.

She quickly stopped, knowing she looked stupid and knowing what she'd think if she saw herself doing it. She looked over at the mirror on the wall and grinned broadly.

'_I'm going with Harry to Hogsmead!' _she thought happily, walking over to her dresser and opening it. She quickly changed into her tight dark blue jeans, a white pinstripe shirt with a thin black jumper over the top of it and her sneakers. She brushed her hair and for a moment debated with herself on whether or not to put it up. She decided against it and grabbed her cloak and walked out into the common room.

Harry was waiting for her, leaning against the couch. As she entered the room he stood up and she saw that he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white 'v' neck sweater with a white shirt underneath. He grinned and held out an arm as she approached him.

"Ready for breakfast milady?" he said grinning at her.

She giggled at him and said, "Oh come on Harry." She took his arm anyway and the pair walked out of the common room and down towards the Great Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat their breakfast.

"Hey guys!" Ron said happily, walking over to them and sitting down opposite them.

"Hey Ron," Harry said, smiling at him. "You're going with Luna today, right?"

"Yep," Ron said grinning. "We're gonna go shopping probably first and then we'll just walk around."

"Sounds like fun," Hermione said smiling at him.

"Yeah. So, what are you two doing today?" Ron asked, beginning to eat his breakfast.

Harry shrugged and said, "We'll end up wandering around. We might see you guys."

"Cool. Well, I'd best be going," Ron said grinning as he finished off his breakfast in record time. "I'll talk to you two later."

"Bye Ron," Hermione said smiling knowingly.

"Have a good time mate," Harry said, winking at him.

"Oh, I will," Ron said smirking at them.

"Okay, so do we need anything from our dorms?" Hermione asked, having finished her breakfast off and facing Harry.

Harry thought for a moment and said, "No, I don't think so. Do you need anything?"

"Nope. So, we going then?" she asked, standing up.

"Yep!" Harry said, before following her out of the Great Hall and out into the windy grounds. "Looks like it's gonna rain," Harry said, looking up at the dark clouds around the sky.

"Oh well. We'll just have to go into a shop when it starts," Hermione said, drawing her cloak around her tightly.

Harry smiled and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Then we'd better hurry. It looks like it's gonna come down any moment."

Hermione ignored the jumping feeling in her stomach as he didn't remove his arm from her shoulder and quickened her pace to keep up with him. They strode up through the grounds and up towards Hogsmead.

As they entered the village the first drops of rain were beginning to drop. "The Three Broomsticks!" Hermione said quickly, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him over to it, through the crowd of wizards trying to get out of the rain.

Harry and Hermione quickly ran into the Three Broomsticks and took off their drenched cloaks. "Damn rain," Harry muttered.

"Give it to me," Hermione said, pulling her wand out.

"Thank Mione. Well, I see a booth up the back there. You go sit down and I'll get us some butterbeers," Harry said, placing a hand on the small of her back and talking to her ear, so she could hear above the noise of the many Hogwarts students.

Hermione nodded and made her way through the crowd to the booth and sat down in it. She quickly dried both her and Harry's cloaks with her wand and sat back, waiting for Harry to come back.

He came back, holding two huge glasses filled to the brim with butterbeer and set one down in front of her. "Uh Harry, I don't think I can drink all of this," Hermione said uncertainly.

He smiled and said, "Course you can Mione. We'll just sit here talking until you're done."

"We'll be here all day," Hermione warned him.

"Just as long as I'm here with you," he said smiling and reaching out to squeeze her hand which was on the table.

Hermione smiled back, took her hand back from his and sipped her drink, almost, for the third time in two days, melting into a very large puddle of goo.

They sat there for half the day, talking and laughing. It was a very long time after they had both finished their butterbeers that they decided to walk around the shops. Hermione handed Harry his cloak and he put it on. He then took hers from her hands and gestured for her to turn around. She did so and he slipped it on her shoulders.

Her cheeks tinged light pink as he took her hand in his and led her out of the Three Broomsticks. It was still raining outside so Harry drew Hermione close and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Where do you want to go first?" Harry said to her ear, his warm breath making her tingle all over.

"I suppose you'd want to go to Zonko's," she replied, looking up at his eyes.

He smiled and said, "You want to get that out of the way, eh?"

She nodded and said, "Then we can go to Honeydukes."

Harry grinned at her and kept his arm around her as they walked towards Zonko's.

'_Can't hurt to put my arm around his waist,' _Hermione thought, walking slowly with Harry, through the rain. She slowly snaked an arm around his waist and she felt him pull her closer. She smiled and thought, _'This is nice.'_

They entered Zonko's and only spent about five minutes in there, since it was so crowded; which meant that neither of them bought anything.

Harry grabbed Hermione's elbow and whispered to her ear, "Let's get out of here."

She nodded and he took her hand again and they left the shop and went back out into the pouring rain. Harry put his arm around Hermione again and she slipped her arm around his waist as they made their way up towards Honeydukes.

They entered the sweet shop and found Ron and Luna after about five minutes of shuffling around the room.

"Hey guys," Ron said his hand clasped tight within Luna's.

"Hey! Having fun?" Harry asked smiling.

"Yes!" Luna said, looking up at Ron and smiling at him.

"What are you two doing?" Ron asked.

"Just wandering around," Hermione said smiling.

"Okay. Well, we're just going over to the Three Broomsticks so I'll see you later on at dinner," Ron said, beginning to lead Luna over towards the exit.

"Alright. See you," Harry said, smiling knowingly and winking at Hermione.

She smiled and said, "They're having fun, eh."

"Yes they are. Now, Miss Granger, what would you like to eat?" Harry asked smirking at her and gesturing around the shop.

She laughed and allowed him to pull her around the shop before finally deciding on buying some chocolate frogs, a few bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and some of Honeydukes' finest chocolate.

"Do you want to go back to the castle now?" Harry asked after they had paid for their sweets.

Hermione smiled and said, "Sure. Come on."

They slid their arms around each other as they stepped back out into the rain. They walked down the path back towards Hogwarts in silence, just happy to be so close to each other.

As they passed through the entrance to the grounds they heard someone running behind them and then suddenly, their cloaks and jumpers disappeared and they were left standing there in the rain.

They immediately stopped walking and looked at each other. "What the hell just happened?" Harry asked, feeling his upper body for his sweater and making his shirt stick to his well defined chest and abs in the process, making Hermione feel weak at the knees.

"We should get out of the rain!" Hermione said quickly, noticing her shirt was quickly becoming transparent and revealing her red, lacy bra.

"Yeah, okay," Harry said, raising his eyes to look at her.

They widened as they saw her shirt sticking to her torso, almost completely transparent. He looked back up at her face and stepped forward to pull her towards him. She placed her arms around his neck instinctively and looked up at him, frowning slightly. He placed his arms around her waist, resting his hands on the small of her back.

Hermione's last coherent thoughts before he kissed her were, _'Oh my god what the hell is he doing!'_

He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her, expelling all thoughts from her mind. She moaned softly and kissed him back, feeling his tongue run along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue delve deep into it, entwining with her tongue, both of them savouring the taste of each other's mouth.

The kiss ended and Hermione opened her eyes to look up at Harry. She bit her bottom lip and broke away from him and began to run up towards the castle. Harry stared after her, a surprised look on his face, watching her run through the rain and into the castle. He frowned and touched his lips with one finger. She kissed him back. So why did she run off?

He sighed and thought, _'Maybe this wasn't the right time to do it.'_ He began to trudge through the rain and up to the castle, the temporary fire within him that had lit up as he kissed Hermione, completely extinguished.

* * *

"_Professor Dumbledore sir, here are their clothes," Dobby said grinning as he scurried over towards Dumbledore with the wet jumpers and cloaks in his arms._

"_Ah, thankyou Dobby. Could you quickly dry them and then return them to their owners?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes twinkling down at Dobby._

"_Yes sir!" Dobby said, running off towards the kitchens._

"_Come on Harry and Hermione," Dumbledore muttered, staring out at the grounds._

* * *

A/N: GASP! Why did Hermione run off? GASP! Lol… oh dear… seems Miss Granger got cold feet… hehe. Aren't I evil? (evil grin) lol. Well, I hope u liked it and plz review:D:D:D if I get a whole heap I'll update 2moz guys:D

Alex


	3. Matchmaking Part Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Oh, and that scene with the see-thru shirts… hehe I found a whole heap of fan-art and a couple of those pix sparked these ideas!

**Froboy: thx sweetie! Hope you like!**

**VoldemortOwns: haha I know I am (evil grin) hope u like**

**profet: haha I know it was mean… and I'm sorry. Lol. Na not really :D hehe. It made ppl review! Lol hope u like!**

**RhiaJade****: awww thx sweetie! Hope u like!**

**Smorefan****: thx heaps mate!**

**Cami4****: haha you'll find out whether or not she does**

**Rain-witch-85****: lol good… this was rather fast too… so I expect reviews of thanks again:D lol. Hope u like!**

**Tay'slilgal****: thx mate!**

**tennisprincess15****: Oooh you've given me an idea… hehe… Ron 'n Luna, Ginny 'n (blank) lol. Who should be with Ginny then? Ooh ur good. Lol thx heaps 4 givin me more ideas mate! Hope u like!**

**call me brit****: haha yeah he is… but ya gotta love his efforts! Lol… hope u like!**

**lnk****: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Baha I'm evil. Hehe. Hope u like**

**Crysty2009****: thx mate… hope u like Hermione's reaction to what she did lol… :D**

**loopylooneyluna: haha yeah, I used that fan-art… I disclaimed it up the top lol. It's a good pic, eh**

**peachie1st****: hehe thx mate!**

**Gred: thx! Hope u like!**

**VictoriaM2006****: lol… I can't write it cuz of the new ratings… I think. Eh, I'm not completely inspired to do it anymore lol.**

**XXRoseDawsonXX****: haha ok, I'm updating… I do hope this was soon enough! Lol**

**katie9632005****: alrite hunni… hope u like!**

**XxTimesStopsxX****: haha ok… well, I'm still trying to write You're Under My Skin… I have a little bit of a writing block with that one but I might write a DracoGinny one shot if people want it**

**LadyOfRandomnessThe1st****: baha thx heaps sweetie lol… and I haven't been emailing cuz… I forgot ur email lol. Send me another one and I'll reply, I promise! And yeah, of course Harry Potter's Miss is Harry Potter's! lol**

**FlairVerona****: haha I'm evil :D lol. Hope u like… :D**

**Oro4****: haha sorry… I had to leave it there hunni… hehe I LOVE cliffhangers :D lol**

**Lizzieangel90****: heehee yay! Another person hooked:D thx heaps!**

**cutebutdangerous: lol thx heaps mate!**

**AlboDraconis****: haha I didn't want Voldemort to come in and ruin things hunni… and I'm so not inspired to write sex… I'm all sexed out lol**

**andrewdean1313****: haha ok… I'm sorry about not sending it to you but eh… only a coupla mistakes? Heehee yay. :D lol. Newayz, hope u like and plz forgive me 4 not sending it to you first (gives puppy dog eyes) pleeease:D lol**

**aglowingstar****: awww thx so much hunni! Hope u like!**

**hollyg20****: aww thx mate! Lol yeah, Dumbledore is evil… but in a good way lol**

**gl2004****: haha oh dear, Dumbledore's cheating! Well, we can forgive him, just this once lol. Mmm you made me think about Hermione's reaction… I was gonna have her think about whether or not he was just horny but eh (shrugs) hope u like hunni!**

**horsebuddy1888****: lol thx mate! Hope u like!**

**Emma Barrows****: haha ok… soon enough 4 ya? Hope u like!**

**dracos hottie27****: baha ur a poet and u didn't know it… omg I'm sad. Lol. Hope u like!**

**Writa****: lol is that a good or bad thing?**

**DeeCohan****: yeah, she ran off because of the latter lol… you'll see below… hope u like!**

**A/N: oh WOW! AGAIN:D lol thx soooo much my beautiful and wonderful reviewers! You almost made me cry (so not kidding) when I saw all the wonderful praise! Ooh I love you all! Big hugz and kisses to all of you! MWAAA! Lol. Newayz, this is the final chapter, so I do hope you all like it! Please remember to review at the end and God Bless each and every one of you wonderful people!**

* * *

**Strawberries and Cream**

Chapter Three: Matchmaking Part Three

'_I AM THE BIGGEST IDIOT IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!'_ Hermione screamed to her mind as she sprinted through the castle towards her dorm. _'HE JUST KISSED ME!'_

She arrived at the entrance to the Head Boy and Girl common room and said the password and burst into the room, slamming the portrait covering the entrance shut. She ran into her room and locked the door and did a silencing charm before screaming in the centre of the room and holding her head.

"I'M AN IDIOT!" she screamed, clenching at her hair. _'Stupid ass, now you've ruined all chance of getting with him,' _her mind said to her. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" she yelled clenching her teeth. "Gah," she muttered, releasing her hair and wiping her tears away.

She sighed and walked over to her bed and flopped down on top of it. _Why _did she run away? Just after he had _kissed _her? _He _kissed _her._ Hermione buried her face in her hands and felt the tears running down the sides of her face.

She crawled up to her pillow and buried her face into it, beginning to sob into it. _'I'm such an idiot,' _she thought to herself, turning her face on one side and staring at her bedside table. She sighed and closed her eyes, willing all of it to have been a dream.

* * *

Harry arrived into the common room and looked around for any sign of Hermione. He noticed her bedroom door was closed and went over to it. He tried to open it but found it was locked. 

"Hermione!" he called.

No answer.

He frowned and drew his wand. "_Alohomora_," he said as the lock clicked. He slowly and silently opened the door and poked his head through the gap.

Hermione was lying on her bed, asleep and sighing in her sleep. Harry had to smile at her innocence as she slept; how he wanted to go over there and join her. But he withdrew his head from the room and closed the door and locked it again. He went up to his room and into the bathroom to have a long shower.

* * *

Dinner that night was weird. Hermione completely avoided eye contact with Harry and quickly finished off her dinner before standing up abruptly and muttering that she was tired and needed to go to bed. Harry sighed and watched her walk out of the Great Hall. 

"What's up with her?" Ron asked frowning after Hermione.

Harry shrugged and turned back to his food.

"Oh come on Harry. She's avoided you all night. What did you do?" Ron asked, now frowning at Harry.

Harry sighed and said, "We were coming up to the castle in the rain and suddenly our cloaks and jumpers disappeared. So we were standing there in white shirts and I kinda noticed that she actually has breasts now…"

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Please, don't talk about Hermione's chest with me."

Harry smiled weakly and went on. "Anyway, we kinda just drifted towards each other and before I knew it we were kissing. And then she just ran off up to the castle."

"Ah," Ron said knowingly and smiling at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked scowling.

"You surprised her mate. She got scared and ran off."

"What? Since when were you an expert on girls?"

"Luna's helped me understand a lot," Ron said still with that annoying smile on his face. "Look, Hermione really likes you."

"Then why'd she run off?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Because you scared her," Ron said very slowly. "You two need to talk sooner or later so go up there now and talk to her."

"What if she yells at me?"

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Just go Harry."

"Fine," Harry grumbled, finishing off his dinner and beginning to make his way up to the Head Boy and Girl dorms. "What the hell am I going to say?" he asked himself walking slowly.

By the time he reached the entrance of the Head Boy and Girl common room he still didn't know what he was going to say to Hermione. He sighed and said the password and stepped through the entrance.

"Hermione!" he called.

There was silence for a moment before her bedroom door opened and she stood in the doorway of it, leaning on the doorframe and crossing her arms.

"Yes?" she asked with a blank expression on her face.

"Um, can we talk?" he asked meekly, staring at his shoes.

She sighed and stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked, still with that blank look on her face.

"About … about this afternoon. Out in the grounds," Harry said softly, raising his eyes to stare at hers. "Hermione, I'm sorry if I scared you …"

She sighed and cut across him, "No Harry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that."

He smiled and said, "So, are we okay?"

She shrugged and said, "How do you define okay?"

He paused and frowned. "I don't know."

"Well, where does that kiss leave us?" she asked impatiently, glaring at him.

"Hey, don't get angry at me! You kissed me back!" he said quickly glaring back at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, because I _love _you Harry. Okay? I bloody well _love _you."

Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out.

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Then, we aren't okay Harry. If you have nothing to say to me after I just confessed how I feel we are _not _okay."

She began to walk back towards her room but Harry lunged forward and grabbed her arm. "Wait," he said, pulling her back.

"For what?" she asked, her bottom lip trembling and tears beginning to come to the corners of her eyes.

He gave her a small smile and said, "I love you too Mione." Then he leant down and kissed her lips softly. "I love you more than life itself," he whispered to her lips.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that," she whispered back, kissing him back in full force.

He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood there for a minute, exploring each other's mouth, Harry moving his hands down to Hermione's butt and squeezing it slightly. She giggled into his mouth and pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss even more. When they finally broke apart for air Harry looked down into Hermione's eyes and smiled.

"What does this mean?" he asked.

She smiled back and said, "How would you like to go out with me Mr Potter?"

He laughed and said, "Alright Hermione."

"Well, I should be getting to bed," she said, stepping back from Harry.

"No! Come to my room," he said, catching her wrist.

She smirked and said, "Are you sure you can resist me?"

He laughed at her and said, "Please Mione?"

"Alright. I'll go change and then come up to you."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too," she replied, quickly kissing his cheek before going into her room. Once she was changed she ran up to Harry's room and grinned at him as she entered the room.

"Now, since you wouldn't let me eat these last night, would you like a sweet?" Harry asked, pulling out the bag of Strawberries and Cream lollies from under his pillow.

She sat down next to him and took one from him and put it in her mouth. "Alright, but only a few."

He smiled and popped one in his mouth. He leant over and kissed her softly on the lips. "What time do you want to go to sleep?" he whispered.

"When we get tired," she whispered back, kissing him again.

They opened their mouths to each other this time, tasting the strawberries and cream lollies in their mouths. The kiss ended and Harry licked his lips grinning.

"We should get these sweets more often," he said kissing her cheek softly.

"Yes, we should," she said, lying down next to him.

He lay down on his side and smiled at her. "Do you want to go to sleep now?" he asked.

She nodded and swallowed the last of her sweet. Harry pulled the bed sheets up on top of them and snuggled up to Hermione. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Goodnight Hermione," he whispered, kissing her neck softly.

She smiled to herself and replied, "Sweet dreams Harry."

* * *

"_I do believe you owe me ten galleons Severus," Professor Dumbledore said smiling as he saw Harry and Hermione enter the Great Hall._

_Snape scowled as he saw the two holding hands and then exchange a quick kiss as they sat down. "Dammit," he muttered, bringing out the money he owed the Headmaster._

"_Thankyou Severus," Dumbledore said, taking his winnings from Snape. "Who wants to bet that they'll end up married?"_

_There was no response and Dumbledore smiled._

* * *

A/N: woot woot its done pplz! Lol didja like? Review 'n tell me:D oh i may do an epilogue if ppl ask me to. luv ya all! 

Alex


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**haarnmione4ever: thanks heaps! Hope the epilogue was as good as the rest of the story!**

**lnk****: haha thanks mate!**

**XxTimesStopsxX****: heehee you gotta love Dumbledore! Thanks mate!**

**Celi****: haha yeah… the cuteness rocks mate!**

**danrad820****: (huge grin) heehee thanks mate!**

**VictoriaM2006****: I'm not so sure about a sequel… but I do hope you like the epilogue!**

**Cami4****: Yeah, fluff rules mate! Thanks heaps!**

**starwitch1: don't all of us HHr shippers hope they'll eventually end up together… I really will cry if JKR put Ron and Hermione together. Lol.**

**katie9632005****: thanks mate!**

**Krazyme: heehee yay praise for Alex! (big grin) heehee. Ha okay, anyways, thanks heaps!**

**Tamar-Shakira****: thanks heaps!**

**Lalal: haha okay, I hope you like the epilogue!**

**tennisprincess15****: yeah, thanks so much mate! Hehe now I have ideas! Anyways… I was thinking about maybe Ginny and Neville.**

**ellie-00****: Well, I'm happy you enjoyed the story… and thanks for the advice on the netspeak… I don't actually realise I'm doing it most of the time (cute grin) whoopsies. They funny thing is on like msn I use 'you' more often than I use 'u' (shrugs) eh. Anyways, I'm happy you liked it… and yeah, I know my bio is too long… but at least I wrote one! I don't like those authors who have no bio!**

**sweetsixstean: Haha you amused me… thanks:D**

**call mw brit: haha you lazy child… :D happy you liked!**

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter****: haha you demand it? (huge grin) thanks heaps mate! I hope you like the epilogue!**

**H+H-romance-addict****: thanks heaps mate**

**peachie1st****: haha thanks… I think:D hope you like!**

**Midnight Nightmare****: mmm a wee bit rushed, eh? Oh well… hope you like this! Oh, and I shall defy you if I wish my dear! MWAHAHAHAHA (evil grin)**

**scullymulder****: haha you missed all of it, eh? Poor you m'dear. Well, I hope you like!**

**jEnA-gHeRL****: heehee sweet things RULE!**

**RhiaJade****: Oooh I'm sorry… I haven't really had inspiration for some of my other stories… especially the diary one… (cute grin) heehee whoopsies. :D but you know you love me! Hope you like!**

**hollyg20****:D thanks heaps! Hope you like!**

**Smorefan****: heehee thanks heaps mate! Hope you like!**

**JCAL****: (cute grin) thanks heaps!**

**PrincessLuckyCML****: thanks heaps!**

**andrewdean1313****: (cute grin) heehee I have an epilogue for you:D heehee**

**Rain-witch-85****: awww thanks sooo much sweetie! Hope you like!**

**Red-head Hufflepuff attack****: hehe yeah, the Dumbledore thing is amusing… but he's at the beginning this time…**

**Oro4****: glad you like… hope you like the epilogue too!**

**AlboDraconis****: thanks! Hope you like!**

**Ellimere Ancelstierre****: heehee I started writing the epilogue as soon as I got back into my room the night I last updated… :D hope you like**

**Crysty2009****: thanks heaps mate!**

**horsebuddy1888****: here's the epilogue mate! Hope you like!**

**Cobra:D I did**

**Lizzieangel90****: heehee thanks heaps mate**

**FlairVerona****: Thanks heaps sweetie:D luv ya!**

**aglowingstar****: yeah, oh well… hope you like the epilogue!**

**Emma Barrows****: thanks heaps mate!**

**hp0813****: (cute grin) hehe that's good**

**wildbanger****: heehee thanks sweetie!**

**Goddess of Idun****: awww thanks sooo much sweetie:D**

**DeeCohan****: lol yeah, Dumbledore is a very smart man… :D**

**Heiress of the Sea****: haha happy dance:D**

**gl2004****: heehee you amuse me to the utmost! Your review was very funny and brightened my day… I do hope you enjoy this epilogue… :D well, I liked it… hope you do too lol.**

**A/N: Oh wow guys! Thanks soooo much! Please review once more after reading this! XD I'd love you forever and ever and ever… well, you get the picture. XD**

* * *

**Strawberries and Cream**

Epilogue:

"_I do wish someone would have taken that bet," Dumbledore said smiling at Professor McGonagall as he looked at an invitation to Harry and Hermione's wedding._

_McGonagall smiled and said, "When is the date Albus?"_

"_January the fifteenth."_

* * *

**January 15th:**

"I pronounce you Husband and Wife! Harry, give the new wife a 'lil smooch," the minister said grinning at them.

Harry turned to his new wife and grinned at her.

"Mr Potter," she whispered.

"_Mrs _Potter," he whispered back, pulling her to him and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

They broke apart and the sky was filled with the best of Fred and George's fireworks and the sound of cheering from the very large assembly of people.

Hermione laughed at Ron who was jumping up and down cheering and Harry just rolled his eyes and chuckled at his other best friend.

"Come on everyone! Over to reception!" Harry yelled once the cheering had half subsided. He and Hermione drew their wands and waved them. The seats the guests had been sitting on disappeared and in their place were small round tables with six named settings on them each.

Everyone found their places and Harry led Hermione to the head table, where the groomsmen (Ron, Remus and Neville) and bridesmaids (Ginny, Luna and Tonks) were already standing and smiling broadly at them.

Harry pulled Hermione's chair out for her and she sat down next to Ginny. Harry sat on Hermione's other side and grinned happily at Ron.

Dumbledore stepped forward in front of the long table the bride and groom were sitting at and smiled peacefully at them. "Harry, Hermione. On behalf of everyone here today, I congratulate you. Especially on behalf of the teachers," he said, his bright blue eyes twinkling at them.

Hermione laughed softly and Harry chuckled at him. "Thankyou Albus," Harry said still chuckling.

Dumbledore went and sat down next to Professor McGonagall and said, "Now, I really do wish someone had taken that bet."

"Speech! From the best man!" Fred or George yelled from their table.

"Yeah! Speech! Speech!" the people began to chant. Harry looked at Ron and grinned.

Ron rolled his eyes and stood up. The chanting ceased as he held a hand up.

"Harry, Hermione, I speak for everyone here, when I say it's about bloody time!" he said grinning. The guests laughed and cheered. Ron held up his hand again for silence. When he had it he went on, "The next morning after these two _finally _admitted how they felt about each other and walked into the Great Hall and kissed each other, holding hands, a cheer rose up. From all Gryffindors and teachers alike," Ron said in mock seriousness. Then he grinned. "Dumbledore won ten galleons from Snape and all the sexual tension between them was _finally _resolved." The crowd laughed as Ron paused. He turned to his best friends and smiled. "You both have a weird bond. You communicate on a higher level than I ever could with either of you. I know you both love each other very much and I know that it's the kind of love that will last forever. I love you both and I wish you all the best as you go on in life as husband and wife. Congrats guys. You deserve to live a happily ever after, after everything you've been through. Everyone here loves you for who you are. Remember that we're all very thankful that you're finally gonna 'do it' tonight," he finished with a grin.

The crowd laughed and the Weasley twins yelled out, "Harry's gonna get lucky!"

"Ron!" Hermione said, blushing bright red.

Harry laughed and punched Ron's arm and stood up. "Thanks mate. Not for the last part, but thanks." He hugged Ron tightly and patted his back.

Ron grinned happily and said, "I said what needed to be said mate. Congrats."

* * *

**Thirteen Years Later:**

"Mum! Jon hit me!" Lily, Harry and Hermione's second child yelled, running into their room on a Saturday morning.

"Whatever she's saying it's not true!" the voice of the older child, Jonathon said, walking into the room behind his sister.

Harry groaned and looked at his children standing in the doorway.

"Your children want you," Hermione murmured sleepily and not moving.

"They said your name first!" Harry protested.

"Mum," Lily whined, walking over to the bed and poking her mother on the shoulder.

"I'm sleeping," Hermione whined back.

Harry grinned and gestured to Lily to tickle Hermione. Lily grinned back at her father and pounced on her mother, tickling her sides and every part of her she could reach.

"Jon help me!" she squealed as Hermione began to giggle and struggle beneath her daughter.

"Dad you hold her down!" Jon said grinning as he jumped on top of his mother too and began to tickle her.

Harry laughed and held Hermione's shoulders down as his children tickled his wife until she was crying with laughter.

"Stop!" she wheezed, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Lily giggled and said, "Are you awake now mum?"

"Oh fine!" Hermione sighed. Lily and Jon slid off her and she turned around and sat up in the bed, wiping the tears away. "What did you want?"

"Nothing now," Lily said grinning at her mother, and climbing on top of her and cuddling her.

Hermione smiled into her daughter's hair and cuddled her back. Jon climbed up too and joined in on the hug, as Harry did, wrapping his arms around his children and Hermione.

"What about us?" a small young voice asked from the doorway. Harry looked over and smiled.

"Come on you two," he said grinning at Emma and James, their third and fourth children.

The two youngest ran to their parents bed and jumped on their father and hugged him tightly. "Hi daddy," Emma whispered, placing a big wet kiss on his cheek.

"Hello Emma. Did you have a good night?"

Emma smiled happily and nodded. "I dreamed that I was flying on your Firebolt daddy."

"That's good sweetheart. What about you James?" Harry asked his youngest child.

James grinned and nodded. "I didn't have any dreams."

"Ah okay."

Jonathon was born one and a half years after Harry and Hermione's wedding and he was already twelve years old. He had his father's messy jet black hair but his mother's brains and was able to levitate things at the age of three, which was very amusing to him, but tiresome and absolutely frustrating for his parents. Lily was born ten months after her brother and had inherited her grandmother's hair, hence Harry and Hermione named her after Harry's mother. Apart from her grandmother's fiery red hair, she had inherited the green eyes, making her look amazingly like her grandmother. Emma was born three years later with her mother's hair and her father's love for Quidditch. She had demanded to learn how to ride a broom when she was three and ever since her father had bought her a little toy broomstick, she had been pestering him to let her go on his Firebolt, on her own. James was born five years after his sister, which was a surprise to his parents when they found out Hermione was pregnant again. James had messy brown hair and brown eyes and his father's mischievousness and talent for troublemaking. Every time James would push something over (for example, a chair) he'd stand back innocently and say, pouting, "Not me." For a three year old, he had amazing vocabulary. He talked about as much as Emma did, annoying her immensely, which was probably why he did it.

"You know we should be getting up soon," Harry said, looking at all four of his children.

"No. We want to stay here with you and mummy," Emma whined, clinging to Harry tightly.

"Come on guys," Jon said, sliding off his mum, after kissing her cheek softly. "Let's go and get changed."

Lily kissed her mother and father and took James' hand and helped him off the bed. "Emma! Come on!" Lily said, looking at her sister.

Emma kissed and hugged her parents and then jumped off the bed to follow her siblings back to their rooms.

Hermione smiled as they left and lay back down, snuggling into her pillows again.

"Hermione," Harry said grinning and kissing her bare shoulder. "We're supposed to change."

"Mmm," she groaned, rolling onto her back and facing Harry. "Why is today so important that I must change Harry?"

He shrugged and leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Maybe because we're letting Ron and Luna take care of the kids today while we spend the day together."

"Again, I ask why I should put clothes on," Hermione said grinning and kissing her husband back.

Harry laughed and she sat up, rubbing her eyes again. He pulled her over so she was straddling his waist and placed his hands on her hips. "Unless you want to go to the park for a picnic naked, I'd suggest that you change my dear," he murmured, leaning forward and kissing her neck, lightly nipping the skin with his teeth.

Hermione smiled and pulled his head back. "Oh fine Harry. I'll get changed." She made to get off him but he held her still. "Now what do you want?"

"This," he said, kissing her lips tenderly and running his hands lightly up her torso, under her shirt. She kissed him back, entwining her fingers through his hair. The kiss ended and Harry smiled at her. "Okay, now you can change."

"You bloody tease," Hermione muttered, climbing off him.

* * *

**Five Years Later:**

"Harry!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh crap. Run dad!" Jonathon said grinning at his father.

Harry jumped up from the couch and began to run out of the room until Hermione walked in. "Harry!"

Harry winced and turned around and faced his wife. "Yes dear?"

"Don't you 'yes dear' me," she said sternly. "Why is there such a mess in the kitchen?"

"I was gonna clean it up, honest!" Harry said quickly, holding up his hands.

"You know we're having people over today!" she said, still frowning at him.

"I know sweetheart. I'm sorry," he said, walking over to her and holding her hands. "Forgive me?" he asked, kissing her knuckles.

"Yes, well, only because I love you. Go clean up your mess," she said, not able to stop a smile from breaking out on her face.

Harry grinned and kissed her on the cheek and walked into the kitchen and went straight to work cleaning. Hermione looked over at Jon and smiled at him. "What's up mate?" she asked, walking over and sitting down next to him.

"Oh, nothing mum," he said smiling reassuringly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, "So, how's Felicity? I noticed she wrote you another owl today."

"Yeah. We just like to talk regularly, like you and dad did when you were my age."

Hermione smiled and said, "So, there's nothing between you two?"

Jon blushed slightly and said, "Um, why do you ask that?"

"Because you two seem as smitten with each other as your father and I were at your age."

Jon sighed and shrugged. "I know how I feel about her but I'm not sure if she feels the same way."

Hermione smiled and patted her son's shoulder. "Well, you're seeing her today. Maybe you could go off and tell her?"

"How can I just tell her?" Jon asked exasperatingly.

"Take her off to your special place. Yes, I know about that place, don't get annoyed at me," she said as Jon looked up, clearly irritated. "Mothers know these sorts of things sweetie. Take her there and wait for the moment. It'll come, believe me."

Jon nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Thanks mum."

"Anytime Jon. Now, you should go and change. They'll be here in an hour."

"Alright," he said, standing up and walking up to his room.

Hermione sat back into the couch and smiled. Everything was good. Her job was fantastic, her home life was even better than fantastic and she was married to a wonderful husband who still loved her after all these years.

"I'm done Hermione!" Harry said, coming out of the kitchen and grinning at her.

"Good boy," she said smiling up at him.

Harry sat down next to his wife and grinned happily at her. "So, what are we doing now?"

"I am going to make sure the kids are all ready," she said, standing up.

"Hermione, sit down," Harry said firmly.

"But I have to …"

"No, you don't," he said, pulling her down on top of him so she was sitting on his lap. "You, my dear, are going to relax until everyone gets here."

"Harry, let me go," she said, pouting and trying to stand up.

"No. Jonathon can make sure the kids are all ready."

Hermione pouted and crossed her arms.

Harry grinned and kissed her pout. "Sweetheart, you've been working all day. I want you just to sit here with me for at least five minutes."

"Oh alright," she said, leaning back on the armrest of the chair and looking into Harry's eyes. Then she smiled. "You know about Jon and Felicity?" she asked grinning happily.

Harry laughed and said, "I heard you two talking. So, he's really gonna tell her today?"

"I hope so. I wonder if the teachers betted on them too," she said thoughtfully.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" Harry asked suddenly, pulling Hermione closer and kissing the tip of her nose.

"Yes," she said with a mischievous grin. "This morning when we woke up, in the shower, after we got out of the shower, in the kitchen and here."

He grinned back at her and said, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Harry," she murmured, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Good," he said grinning at her.

* * *

"THEY'RE HERE!" Emma yelled running down the stairs at top speed, closely followed by her younger brother. "THEY'RE HERE MUM!"

Hermione laughed and said, "Calm down sweetheart." She opened the door to see Ron and Luna there with Felicity and Arthur Junior, who was Emma's age. "Hey guys," Hermione said, hugging Ron and then Luna.

"Hey," Ron said grinning. "Where's Harry?"

"Here guys!" Harry said, walking forward with Jon and Lily following him close behind.

"Hey Jon!" Felicity said grinning at him and hugging him tightly to her.

He smiled and hugged her back. "Hey Flick. What's up?"

She shrugged and said, "Not much."

"Alright. Wanna come up to my room then?" Jon asked, quietly.

She smiled warmly at him and nodded. "Let's go."

Once everyone had said hello they all moved through into the house, the adults going into the kitchen and talking and the children going off to play with each other, while Jonathon and Felicity sat up in Jon's room and talked.

"Hey Flick," Jon said slowly, looking down at his hands as he talked.

"Yes?" she said looking sideways at him. They were sitting on his bed next to each other chatting.

"Um … can you come with me? I need to tell you something," he said, standing up suddenly and looking down at her.

"Sure," she said slowly. "You're not taking me to my doom are you?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Jon smiled and said, "No. I just want to show you something."

"Okay," she said, standing up off his bed and following him out of the room. They made their way through the house and up many stairs to the attic. "Uh, Jon …" Felicity began to say but Jon placed a finger on her lips.

"Just a moment," he said, walking over to the wall and kicking it hard. It shuddered and then moved back to reveal a small passageway. "Okay," he said, drawing his wand and muttering "_Lumos_."

He took Felicity's hand and led her down the narrow passageway. After about twenty feet they came to a door. Jon unlocked it with a key and stood back for Felicity to walk through.

"Oh Jon!" she exclaimed, looking around and grinning widely.

They were standing in a large room with a couple of couches and countless books around on the shelves on the walls. But the most breathtaking part about the room was the view of the country a huge window provided.

Felicity ran to the window and looked out at the fantastic view of the hills surrounding the house and the forest to the left of the house.

"Oh my god Jon! This is fantastic!" she said, turning around to face him still grinning. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for showing me," she said to his chest.

He smiled to her hair and hugged her back. "Of course I'd show you."

She pulled back and looked up at him. "What did you want to tell me?" she asked, her voice lowered almost to a whisper.

Jon blushed and let go of her. He walked to the window and looked out at the countryside. He felt Felicity place a hand on his shoulder, pulling him around. He looked at her and smiled weakly. She looked so beautiful, with her strawberry-blonde long wavy hair flowing down her back, her crystal blue eyes looking at him with concern. She bit her lip, looking even more concerned for him.

"What is it sweetie? You can tell me anything, remember?" she said quietly, reaching up and stroaking his cheek softly.

He sighed and looked down, deep into her blue eyes. "You know how you asked me last year why I broke up with Anne and I said that I loved someone else?"

Felicity nodded slowly, biting her lip again.

"Well … um … it's kind of you," he finished at a whisper and lowering his eyes to his shoes.

Felicity raised his chin with her fingers and looked up into his hazel eyes and smiled. "You love me?"

Jon nodded.

She grinned and leant up and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too," she said against his lips.

* * *

That night while Harry and Hermione sat on their veranda, watching all the children playing 'piggy-in-the-middle' Hermione said to Harry, "This is all thanks to Dumbledore and Dobby, you do realise."

He grinned and kissed her temple. "And I thank them silently everyday for the pushing they did."

* * *

A/N: IT'S ALL FINISHED! Heehee I've finished this wonderful little story! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed… you guys are the biggest champs ever, I swear. Second of all, I'd like to thank Andrew for not being too angry with me for not sending it off to him… I'M SORRY SWEETIE! Thankyou, everyone, for taking the time to read this. Be on the lookout for more Harry/Hermione from me… I just can't stop writing it! Now, please, review one last time to make me happy! Check out my livejournal if you want to see a response from me. In two days I will probably write up a huge thankyou to everyone who read this. The link to my journal is my homepage on my bio… really easy guys. At the top and it says 'homepage' hehe. Anyways, thankyou once again!

Alex


End file.
